Operations Officer
A Crewman or Officer in the Operations Division (Memory Alpha). Class Features As an operations officer, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per operations officer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6)+ your Constitution modifier per operations officer level after 1st Proficiencies Saving Throws: Strength, Constitution Equipment You usually have the following equipment available to you when assigned to an away mission, but mission parameters may dictate otherwise. * (a) operations uniform or (b) excursion jacket, heavy boots, and operations uniform * (a) phaser pistol and equipment belt, (b) hand phaser and tricorder, or © hand phaser and hypospanner Operations Training You can add half your proficiency bonus, rounded down, to any of the following checks you make that don't already include your proficiency bonus. * Attack rolls (Strength or Dexterity) and Defense rolls (Dexterity). * Athletics (Strength), Engineering (Intelligence), Insight (Wisdom), Intimidation (Charisma), Perception (Wisdom), and Survival (Wisdom) skill checks. * Communications Station (Intelligence), Engineering Station (Intelligence), Tactical Station (Dexterity), and Transporter Console (Intelligence) tool checks. Operational Superiority At 2nd level, you gain a set of abilities that are fueled by special dice called superiority dice. Superiority Dice. You have four superiority dice, which are d8s. A superiority die is expended when you use it. You regain all of your expended superiority dice when you finish a long rest. You gain another superiority die at 6th level and 14th level. Using Superiority Dice. You can expend superiority dice to gain a number of different benefits: * When you make a check that allows you to apply your proficiency in Athletics, Engineering, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, or Survival, you can expend one superiority die to bolster the check. Add half the number rolled on the superiority die (rounding up) to your check. You apply this bonus after making the check but before learning if it was successful. * When you make a weapon attack against a creature, you can expend one superiority die to add it to the attack roll. You can use this ability before or after making the attack roll, but before any of the effects of the attack are applied. Subclass At 3rd level, you choose a subclass. Your choice grants you features at 3rd level and again at 7th, 11th, 15th, and 19th level. * Engineer * Security Officer Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 20th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Expertise At 5th level, choose one of your skill proficiencies or one of your tool proficiencies. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any ability check you make that uses the chosen proficiency. At 13th level, you can choose one more of your proficiencies (in skills or tools) to gain this benefit. Superior Operation Beginning when you reach 9th level, you regain all of your expended uses of Operational Superiority when you finish a short or long rest. Improved Superiority At 10th level, your superiority dice turn into d10s. At 18th level, they turn into d12s. Inspired Superiority At 17th level, when you roll initiative and have no uses of Operational Superiority left, you regain one use. Category:Classes